


Before I Wake

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baatar was asleep when Kuvira got to bed. She decided to start without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Wake

Baatar was asleep.

Kuvira smiled as she slipped out of her uniform and curled up under the covers beside him. She plucked his glasses gently from his face and put them on the side table before burrowing into his side.

He was _supposed_ to stay awake until she got there, but pull enough all nighters and it was forgivable that he hadn't.

She ran one hand over his chest as she listened to his even breathing, then lower to stroke gently up and down his length. He stirred and shifted in his sleep, a quiet noise in the back of his throat, even as he hardened under her hand. She raised an eyebrow. Normally, he would have woken up by now.

He didn't wake as she kissed him warmly, as she found the rhythm he'd always liked best and his body moved with her, his mouth forming words that might have been fluid dynamics or might have matched his growing arousal.

He was so open beneath her, and she watched intently at the look on his face. It was the opposite of a nightmare and he'd never managed to stay asleep this long. It was a rush of heat to feel his hips press up into hers and to hear her name murmured sleepy and restless against her ear. She kissed him again, tightening her grip and speeding up, wanting to see and feel him come against her.

She thought for certain he would wake when he did, but he just made a sound that made her desperately want to come herself, then sank warm and heavy against her, breaths slowly evening back out.

How many all nighters had he pulled lately? Dissatisfied, she shifted to slide her hand between her own legs and bring herself off, but then she looked back at Baatar affectionately. He had been working hard.

She laid her head against his chest and slipped her fingers through his before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Baatar Jr. wasn't sure what felt different when he woke, then he realized Kuvira had snuggled in against his chest and they had planned...

He sat up abruptly to get a slightly annoyed glare from Kuvira as her head hit the pillow hard and her eyes flew open.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He furrowed his brows and fumbled for his glasses.

Kuvira made a soft sound to stop him and put one hand gently to his face. He let her pick up his glasses with her other hand and slide them on for him.

She was smiling, a little indulgently. "Pleasant dreams?" she asked.

They had been pleasant, full of her scent and sound and taste and voice, and suddenly he recognized the feeling he'd woken up with.

"I did sleep hard," he realized out loud.

Kuvira laughed, a gentler sound than most would expect from her. She was the Great Uniter, and she had managed to project authority and confidence with her voice that brought governors and states to heel, but with him, she still sounded like the girl he'd grown up with and always known.

She leaned in close and kissed him softly, then pulled away, eyes dancing. "Of course, now that you're awake..." Her gaze dropped heatedly, pointedly, to his mouth, then rose back to his again. Questioningly, commandingly, a unique combination of suggestion that sent his blood racing, and his throat went a little dry.

He needed no further invitation to reach out and take what he wanted.


End file.
